


Drawn Through Time 05 - Romania 2016

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Bucky Barnes, Brainwashed, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Memories, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, art series, stolen goods from the museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: With a little help from newspapers clippings and a pin with a star and a flyer stolen from the museum, Bucky remembers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Drawn Through Time 05 - Romania 2016

_"You are... Steve."_


End file.
